Challenging the Impossible
by storywriter126
Summary: New story, new threats. But this time, it's not just the emotions within that you must deal with, but something beyond your control- death and accidents. Expect the unexpected- your friends are the enemies and your enemies are your allies… A lot of references from other games & anime! Post-anime fanfic. By animewriter02 and storywriter126
1. Chapter 1: A New Era Begins!

Chapter 1: A New Era Begins!

Summary: New story, new threats. But this time, it's not just the emotions within that you must deal with, but something beyond your control- death and accidents. Expect the unexpected- your friends are the enemies and your enemies are your allies… A lot of references from other games & anime! Post-anime fanfic. By animewriter02 and storywriter126

**Hello to all the lovely readers/authors out there in ! This is my first fanfic that I'm posting and I'm new to so if I make any mistakes please forgive me! Oh and if you read Chapter 18 of Two Worlds by animewriter02, this is the fanfic she mentioned :) But for those who don't know, I'm writing this fanfic together with animewriter02. There are two main OCs in this story and the person writing in Akane Kira's POV will be me and the person writing in Suzune Kira's POV will be animewriter02. And about the aforementioned male OCs, Kirihito Tsuda (a.k.a Kyouya Ootori) and Kumori Akuma (a.k.a Hibari Kyoya)… they'll come a bit later in the story, not in this chapter. Anyway! I hope you enjoy the story!**

[Akane Kira's POV]

I leaned idly on the wall as I waited for the teacher to begin speaking. Well, I know I shouldn't be THIS relaxed considering that it's my first day as a transfer student at a new school but… you know, no matter where you are in this world school _is _school. It doesn't change the fact that school is a place where you get educated, chill out with your best friends, and well, have a teenage life! Besides, this is my 'supposedly' mother country after all… for my parents, at least.

I heard a soft sigh behind me, which I turned to discover that a girl with eyes resembling a pair of amethyst was staring blankly away averting my gaze. She tapped her fingers nervously on her crossed arms, and finally began speaking.

"Aren't you even nervous about starting a life at a new school…?" The violet-eyed girl whispered flatly, her face grim and tense.

Introducing my fellow buddy, Suzune Kira- and if you were thinking I'm some kind of a loner in this place, you got it wrong. And no, she's not a random stranger who I met just this morning. Suzune is my best friend from where I came from before I transferred here. She followed me to Japan as an exchange student (aw… is that how much you love me? Haha… just kidding) and since my family was immigrating here, we decided to take her as a… I suppose, a 'temporary foster child'. She'd be better off home-staying at my place than some random person's house, anyway.

"Hey, wherever you go school is school, nothing changes. So relax!" I shrugged. "Besides, this is just like what you see in anime… this is gonna be fun, for sure."

"Uh… this is no fantasy…this is REALITY." Suzune glared in bewilderment.

"…Of course I know that." Was Suzune thinking that I'm that stupid? "But you know… this is just like turning another 'episode' of your life, don't you think? Who knows what awaits for us? All we can do is just watch the show take place and react accordingly."

"Pfft…whatever." Suzune muttered coolly, and I chuckled. Man, does she have to be so serious about everything? Life is short, and you have an eternity to be dead- why not just enjoy the every living moment you've got? That way it makes this complicated life much simpler…

"Good morning, class! And welcome back to semester two of third year at middle school!" Our silent conversation was interrupted by the teacher's speech. She clasped her hands merrily while she waited for the students' chatter to end. Suzune shot a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-that-teacher' look, and all I could do was to shrug and try to repress my eagerness to 'LOL'.

"From today onwards, we're going to have two new students joining this class." The teacher remarked happily. "Firstly, I would like to introduce to you all- Suzune Kira."

The students eyed curiously at us in the corner, and Suzune stiffened. I gave a reassuring look and a nudge on her shoulder. "Go on, do your thing." I said softly.

Suzune marched awkwardly forward as the teacher spelt her name on the blackboard. She drew a deep breath, and released it. "Er… hey, my name is Suzune Kira… yeah. Nice to meet you…"

Suzune shuffled swiftly towards an empty seat in the corner, mouthing about a thousand OMGs as she sat.

"Everyone, Suzune-san is an exchange student from England who will be joining us until end of this year. So please welcome her warmly and help her to learn more about Japan!" The teacher announced, and the students burst into whispers of exclamation- Suzune eyed them suspiciously and I shot a 'don't-worry-about-it' stare at her.

"And next I would like to introduce to you… Akane Kira." The teacher called, and I walked up to the spotlight. I grinned slightly, hoping to give a good first-impression to the class. "Hey. My name is Akane Kira. Nice to meet you."

I took the empty seat beside Suzune while the teacher rambled on about my traits. Although I have a Japanese origin, I was born and raised in England as a London schoolgirl (I kinda do have that English accent, but mine's not that posh). I studied a lot about Japan though, taking up Japanese in high school and all. And that's the same case for Suzune, and the only reason why she was actually applicable to go to Japan as an exchange student. She's technically British… well, English-born-Japanese to be exact. And I'm both Japanese and British since I have dual citizenship.

"So be nice to Akane and welcome her so that she can settle quickly!" The teacher concluded. And there, just like that, was how my first step to my newfound life was taken.

Most of the time in the lesson I spent time glancing over the sceneries outside. Like the birds which flew freely in the cerulean sky, time flew as the teacher explained about equations (I LOATHE equations with all my heart). The lush green leaves were swaying gently by the wind, hanging by the dark brown branches with bits of young greenery sprouting. The bright sunshine teemed through the classroom windows lightening up the room without having to use electricity too much. I could feel the warmth of the sun touching my face. As I let my pen scribble down what was written on the blackboard, I listened to the harmonious cries of cicadas numerously attached to the trunks of cedar trees (Nature's melody, as I like to call it). It was fully evident that the nature was at its peak of flourish.

Summer was approaching.

I jolted back slightly as I heard the lunch bell ring noisily. And about a few seconds later, I found myself enshrouded by many curious students greeting me and my fellow foreigner of the class.

"Are you two sisters?" One had asked. Suzune and I exchanged looks, and burst into laughter.

"Nah… we just share a same last name by pure coincidental chance." I chuckled as I leaned lazily back on the chair.

"Skye- I mean… Akane, let's go and get lunch…" Suzune said hastily, her face still slightly grim. Yeah, my English name is Skye. And Suzune's is Belle. See the reference yet?*

"Whoa… hang on, Suzune. We don't even know where the lunch hall is." I fished out a piece of paper from my 'trustworthy' diary. It's the school's map- I managed to grab one from the receptions. I scanned the map briefly. "Let's see… looks like the lunch hall's upstairs."

"Um… excuse me, Kira-san." A voice echoed from behind in the seemingly-empty classroom after a wave of students gushing out of the tiny classroom door. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

We both glanced up simultaneously, to find that the careful voice belonged to a girl with wavy black hair. Her forest-green eyes curved into a courteous grin as she spoke shyly. "My name is Yomi Takanashi… nice to meet you." Her glasses shined, reflecting the sunlight streaming softly into the classroom.

"Hello, Takanashi-san, nice to meet you. My name is Akane Kira." I said with a warm smile, running a hand through my shoulder-length boyish hair. "You can just call me Akane- whatever you prefer."

"Suzune Kira… I don't mind what you call me." Suzune managed to squeeze a smile at last. "Do you mind if I call you Yomi…?"

"Of course not!" Yomi beamed. "Akane-san, you can simply call me Yomi if you'd like."

"If you don't mind, then I'd be most privileged." I said in a gentlemanly manner… despite being a girl, of course.

"Hey Yomi! Let's hurry before the line gets too long!" A cheery voice chimed through the classroom. A girl with short, choppy pigtails (she had the most mystically deep yet pure blue eyes, like the colour of the sea) waved as she peered into the classroom. "Oh! You guys are the new students, right?"

"Hello, Mato!" Yomi greeted welcomingly. "I was about to invite them to join us at the lunch hall."

"Really?! That's awesome!" The sapphire-eyed girl rushed towards our table, suddenly grasping both of our hands as her eyes shined with enthusiasm. "Hi! My name is Mato Kuroi, but you can just call me Mato, okay?"

"Uh… hi?" Suzune said in slight bewilderment. Soon noticing the tone of her voice, Mato let go of our hands and chuckled sheepishly.

"Ehehe, sorry, I kinda get really excited when I see new people." Mato laughed awkwardly.

"Mato, Yomi, how long are you going to keep us waiting?!" Two girls, one with hazel eyes and one with golden eyes walked towards us, the hazel-eyed girl's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "I'm starving! Let's go!"

"Hey… are you guys the newbies in this class?" The yellow-eyed girl said carefully. Her hair was blonde and curly, tied neatly into a long ponytail. "I'm Kagari Izuriha." The girl grinned as she withdrew something from the paper bag she held. "Do you want some macaroons? I made them myself."

"Ah, thank you..." I accepted the rose-coloured macaroon politely. Have I mentioned that I love macaroons? It's one of the foods that I will not be able to live without… including tea and crème caramel, of course.

"Wow… you made them yourself…?" Suzune's eyes widened as she chewed on, savouring the delightful sweetness of the purple macaroon she received. Although she will never say this aloud, I bet she thinks it's really delicious and is complimenting Izuriha-san in her mind.

"Thanks." Kagari answered briefly as she sealed the paper bag.

"Oh! By the way, Akane-chan and Suzune-chan, this is Yuu Koutari." Mato said as she pulled the hazel-eyed girl towards her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you two! You got to tell me all about England, because I really wanna go there someday!" Yuu said cheerfully.

"Sure, why not." I nodded. "Now let's really get ourselves going shall we? I'm starving!"

"Let's go!" The rest of us chorused eagerly.

* * *

Under the shade of a tree with young green leaves swaying by the gentle, warm wind, a girl with mesmerising onyx eyes and long spiked ponytail leaned relaxingly against the mahogany trunk. A white hooded cloak with short sleeves she wore, obscuring most of her upper clothing. Her navy-blue pants were baggy, with white wind-like motif decorating parts of it. On the thigh of her lower outfit a single piece of black-striped white belt hung loosely, holding a peculiar-shaped dagger on its sheath. Her feet wearing a pair of black buckled boots rested comfortably on the grassy undergrowth. Her left hand loosely gripped an elegant longsword emitting a soft, pure white glow.

In front of her was a vast meadow full of brightly-coloured wildflowers, all embracing vivid hues depicted from the colours of the rainbow. They danced and swayed by the wind, all healthy and well-grown. In a distance there stood wooden panels in shapes of various animals, painted with the most spectacular colours. A few playgrounds were built as well, for one and only one person to enjoy it. The sun was setting, revealing a beautiful eternal twilight where the sunset orange infused with the azure sky above. It was like heaven, to be savoured and feel its peacefulness in the silence of nature.

Suddenly, the girl in the white cloak stood steadily, clenching the Divine Sword which she held on her left arm. As if drawn by something, she walked mindlessly towards the cliff of the heavenly meadow, until she stopped at the end of it. She glanced down and, like a contrast of good and evil, what revealed underneath the cutting-edge was a whirling void of darkness housing another entirely different world. On the grounds just visible over the shrouding gloominess spread a chessboard-like, barren field with gaping fissures revealing pitch-back crevices. The girl observed the starkly contrasting havens of azure orange and raven-black and, as if she decided something defiantly, peered straight towards the horizon where the two different worlds met. She obscured her pale face under the cover of her hood and leaped fearlessly off the cliff. And as she felt the world change around her, she dissolved into pieces of dark, square pixels by the air.

* * *

**A.N: Hehe, hope you liked the first chapter of my first fanfic… The bit where I wrote 'See the reference yet?' refers to how the name 'Skye' came from the meaning of the name 'Akane' and how the name 'Belle' came from the meaning of the name 'Suzune'. You see, I'm a MASSIVE fan of Ace Attorney and… Ema Skye's Japanese name is 'Akane Houdzuki'. Apparently (according to Ace Attorney Wiki) the name 'Akane' might have come from the phrase '**_**Akane sasu sora' **_**which means 'a glowing sky' and her English last name might be a reference to this. And as for the name 'Suzune'… well this is animewriter02's anime name that she came up with but then I realised that there's a person called 'Suzune Kazama' who comes out in the Ace Attorney manga. And her name was translated into 'Belle Windsor' in the English version… XD Btw the name 'Suzune' means 'sound of bell'... This info will come in handy in the upcoming chapters, so please keep this in mind. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I wouldn't mind some criticisms too so that I could improve on my writing… :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In

Chapter 2: Fitting In

[Akane Kira's POV]

Thanks to Mato who was athletic enough to make a dash to the lunch hall (I simply decided to do the 'bag-chucking'- I'm obviously the lazy one…oh well). The rest of us queued in the counter while Yomi and Kagari sat down, determined not to let the hard-earned seats be taken away. We were lucky enough to avoid the tempest of 'lunchtime rush' (believe me, hungry teenagers could be able to start World War 3) although the higher quality foods were gone. Oh well, it was actually quite delicious for a cafeteria food.

"Hey Yomi," I started the conversation swallowing the last mouthful of rice. "I've noticed this for quite a while but…that bracelet you're wearing, did you make it by chain-stitching?"

"Ah, yes! Do you like it?" Yomi nodded with a chipper attitude. "I enjoy crafts, you see."

"We all have one of different colours, see?" Yuu added cheerfully, holding up her wrist to display her matching orange yarn bracelet. One by one, I contemplated other's wrists, discovering that all of them wore one of different colours; Mato wore blue, Yomi wore green, Kagari wore yellow and Yuu wore orange.

"You know what, Yomi? You should make one for Suzune and Akane as well!" Mato suggested, and Yomi smiled in agreement.

As if Mato was struck with sudden realisation, her face deadpanned. She muttered something under her breath, which I figured as being something along the lines of 'Suzune and Akane…the bell chimes…by the glowing sky…_akane sasu sora'_. I cocked my head inquisitively, and Mato shook her head hastily, flustering. "Oh…! It's nothing." She stammered.

"Right…" I replied as I took off my glasses. I searched through the blurriness reaching for a nearest clean napkin, and proceeded onto meticulously wiping the grime off my glasses.

"Akane," Kagari spoke breaking the silence she kept for the past ten minutes or so. I looked up, despite knowing that I wouldn't be able to see her through the blurred barrier of short-sightedness. "You look prettier without your glasses."

Others hummed in approval, and I shrugged as I blew away that last spec of dust on the edge of my frameless glasses (yup, I can see things near me perfectly well, even better than most people could-yet when it comes to things in the distance, I'm blind). "Hmm…I should consider wearing contacts, then." I suggested, and others laughed. I slipped my glasses on again, waiting for my eyes to re-acclimate. The first thing I saw was Kagari frowning, and for a second I fumbled with the leg of my glasses in guilty conscience.

"Say, what clubs are you thinking of joining, Suzune and Akane?" Yomi interjected while I took a last bite of the teriyaki chicken. "Our school has all kinds of clubs, you see."

"Clubs…?" Suzune asked, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Yeah, Yuu and I are in the basketball team. I think Akane would make a good basketball player, since she's tall." Mato explained. "I mean, she's even taller than Yomi!"

Gee, was I that much of a giant? Well, I do admit the fact that I'm beyond the average size of a teenage girl, though. "Field sports are not my forte, so maybe not…" I said thoughtfully. "I heard that this school has an ice hockey team… might join that instead."

"How about you, Suzune? Are you thinking of joining any clubs?" Yomi asked politely.

"…Kendo club." Suzune's amethyst eyes glinted slightly as she mentioned this.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be very good at it!" Yomi smiled sweetly and somewhat politely. I agreed full-heartedly, knowing that Suzune was incredibly talented at fighting.

"Hmm…" I wondered as I stared intensely at a certain badge a student was wearing. "I've seen a few people wearing that circular badge… what's it for?"

"That's like a uniform for the debating group." Yuu explained. "You know, they go out and do arguments and stuff."

"Debating group, huh?" Well, that certainly piqued my interest. "I think I'll join that as well."

The rest of the girls eyed at me simultaneously, their jaws dropping to the floor. I gazed upon each of them, one by one, in reconnaissance. Except for Suzune, who was rolling her eyes and grinning. "Are you serious?" The four apparently-shocked girls blurted, and I nodded.

"…don't underestimate her." Suzune warned. "Her dad's an ex-prosecutor."

"R-REALLY?!" The girls exclaimed. "Wait… 'Ex' prosecutor…?" Kagari pointed out.

"Well…he retired from the court, you see. It's a long story." I said somewhat downheartedly, grimacing as I mouthed the words. Yeah, there _is _a hell of a lot of story behind his retirement. I might get to that later…the intricacies of this story is rather…unpleasant.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." Kagari's eyebrows furrowed dejectedly, and I patted her head consolingly.

"Nah, it's nothing to worry about." I smiled, yet somewhat bitterly.

We all rose in silence, placing the emptied trays on the dish racks. No one said a word as we awkwardly walked the corridors- I was probably the only one idly staring away while others frowned.

"Oh, come on, guys!" I blurted, breaking the silence impatiently. I hate being placed in such an awkward position just because of what I said. "It's not a big deal- it was over and done with, and I'm living a happy life. End of story-"

I halted my speech as a certain colourful sign caught my eye. I read the bold text, which read 'Dawn Counselling'. What a hopeful piece of title, I thought. Like a glimmer of light shining through the dark clouds of stress, peer-pressure… all the teenage hardships I could imagine.

"Oh! I should've introduced this place earlier but… this is our school counsellor's office." Yomi said as she glanced at the brightly-hued sign. "Our counsellor's name is Miss Saya Irino, but we just call her by her first name. She prefers being called Saya-chan."

"Best of all, you get a cup of free coffee!" Yuu added as she winked.

Hmm, advices for those who need it and coffee to help us stay awake? Smart choice, I say. Ingenious.

"Actually, let's pay a visit now! You know, to introduce you guys and all." Mato said as she grabbed me and Suzune's wrist and dragged us inside.

I wouldn't say that the office was immaculate, but it was neatly organised. It had that homely touch to it- nothing so ornate or expensive-looking. On the wooden table in front of the the navy-blue couch, a small bowl of sugar cubes was placed. The small 'kitchen' on the side of the room housed a coffee pot and a kitchen stove. A small assorted tray full of coffee powder and tea bags sat neatly on the bench-top and next to that was a cupboard of some sort storing a stack of mugs, all same in design but bearing different symbols.

A young lady (probably in her mid-twenties, I suppose, although I'm never good with guessing people's ages) with short black hair smiled welcomingly as she noticed our company.

"Oh? Who do we have here? Some new students, I see?" The guidance counsellor said sweetly as she offered a seat on the sofa. She wore a pink and brown jacket with a very adorable armlet on her left arm, pinned securely with a silver pin. On her legs were blue stockings which fit her tightly, and on her fair face was a 'beauty mark' which blemished her face.

"Hello, Saya-chan!" Mato waved. "This is Suzune Kira and Akane Kira! We just met them this morning!"

"So you two are the Kira sisters everyone's been talking about! Well aren't you all getting along fast!" The young counsellor remarked.

"…we're not sisters, we just happen to have same last names." Suzune explained grumpily, slightly annoyed by being asked so for the umpteenth time today. She sunk onto the couch while I made myself comfortable. 'The perfect explanation for the massive height difference,' I commented to myself.

"I say, you two are so close to each other, even enough to be sisters." Saya-chan said kindly. "Everyone care for a cup of coffee?"

"Nah, I'll pass… thank you for the offer, though." I said in my most polite manner possible... I think.

"Oh? You don't drink coffee Akane?" Saya-chan inquired as she prepared the mugs.

"Well, it's not my most preferred type of beverage." I shrugged, trying not to offend the counsellor.

"I can get you a cup of tea if you'd like. I have black tea and green tea." She said as she examined the tray of teabags and coffee powder.

"Then green tea would be fine for me. Helps me to stay awake and freshen up."

Soon our drinks were served on those mugs which I observed earlier. Every person seemed to have a certain motif- Mato with a blue star, Yomi with a green bird, Yuu with an orange clover, Kagari with a yellow candy, Suzune with a purple heart and mine with a black cat.

"So tell me a little bit about yourselves, you two. I heard that both of you came from England?"

So for the rest of that lunch break, we spent time talking about our lives at England. How I immigrated here while Suzune came as a transfer student, how my family was taking care of Suzune since we were best friends in London, and our interests and what we wanted to be. Everyone seemed rather surprised when I stated that I wanted to be a defence lawyer, after telling them that my father was a prosecutor- at least, in his youthful years of life. But what's wrong with that anyway? Both prosecutors and lawyers work to pursue the precious truth no matter how complex or twisted the crime may be. I'm pretty hot-headed for justice, and helping others within my best abilities is probably the only thing I'm useful at. And there is a story behind me choosing this career… despite it being a rather challenging course. Suzune said she was still deciding, but I really do recommend her a job among the creative fields. You just haven't seen her make perfect replicas of anime costumes- I sincerely think she could sell those cosplay props online.

Saya-chan helped us to enrol into the clubs we have chosen, and congratulated us for the choices we made (not sure why, though). Soon the school had ended and everyone bid goodbyes, promising their meeting the next day. Thus another day had come to a close yet with a lot of changes I'm still yet to edify. And really, that was just a miniscule compared to what was about to hit me from this time on.

* * *

The white cloak whipped along the winds as wielder of the Divine Sword walked the chessboard fields in silence. After a seemingly endless walk, she came across a cliff of what seemed like the opening of one of those crevices she had seen. She peered towards the opening of the fissure, discovering that she had a surprise guest waiting for her arrival. A blonde-haired figure with legs of mechanic wheels leaped towards the girl aiming the black two-handed sword at the foreign white-hooded figure. Yet the white-hooded girl did not even flinch at Chariot's attack, but rather ignored it- before Chariot could even reach the girl Chariot was deflected back a distance, being hit by a force field made of semi-transparent, glowing hexagon pixels. Confused yet angry, Chariot charged once more and this time in a fiercer demeanour. But soon she found that her attempts failed as she collided once again on that very same force field the cloaked girl had created earlier. Chariot could not understand why the girl refused to fight- after all; the reason why the other selves existed was to fight in place of what the real selves suffered. It was their duty and instinct to fight against each other. Was that girl defying her instincts…? The girl did not even look back, and leaped skilfully along the ledges towards the opening above. All that Chariot could do was watch, dumbfounded, frustrated, and delirious.

But one thing was certain to her. Whoever that girl was, she was certainly different from them.

* * *

**_A.N: Well, hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Thank you so much for following/favouriting this story :D I was literally jumping up and down everywhere when I found out people were actaully reading my story...hehe. Sorry for a rather late update, I'm kinda stuck with assignments and tests being bombarded at me. I'll try my best to update every week... Reviews please? :D_**

**_Oh! My co-writer, animewriter02, just posted a new story called 'Sequel for Two Worlds: Two Lives'. As the title suggests, it's a sequel to her previous fanfic called 'Two Worlds'. So if you happen to be a KHR fan, please read her fanfics as well! :)_**


End file.
